


Sweetest Goodbye

by lunaticofthemoon



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaticofthemoon/pseuds/lunaticofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn pulls back a bit to look at him and clears his throat, “I’ll miss you, you know that right? Like, really miss you.” Finn was all wide eyes and pouted lips, and – Gethin freaks out a little – are those tears?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this didn't happen in real life. But let's face it, we'd be glad if it did.

     The party has been going on for the better part of the night.  Gethin just finished shooting his last scene as Renly and would be leaving tomorrow. This of course was a perfect opportunity for the cast to blow off steam and get drunk.

 

     At the moment though, Gethin is sobering up. He has long distanced himself from the group and now he’s sitting alone watching the others still laughing and joking with each other. _Damn_ , he thinks _I’m really gonna miss this place._

 

     His brooding is very rudely interrupted when something suddenly covers his eyes. “Guess who?” someone sing songs.

    “Natalie.”

     Natalie just laughs and pulls him up to his feet.

     “Ughhh. I’m really gonna miss you, Geth.” she says, then hugs him tightly. Gethin hugs her back and closes his eyes. This has been going on all night. Co-workers searching him out for a hug, a goodbye, a “Hey, whenever we’re in London, yeah?”.  All of them except. Except for one.

 

     Finn. Which really sucks, okay? Cause Finn’s the one he got really close to. They  were _partners_ for Christ’s sake. You don’t spend that much time with someone—usually without clothes—and not form a bond.

     Natalie pulls away. “Oh, and Finn is on the corner table by the left.” she tells him and winks.

     “What makes you think I was looking for him?” he retorted quickly. And wow, okay, is he that obvious?

     “Geth.” Natalie intones. “You do know I’m not blind, right? Which is what anyone would have to be to not notice the whatever-it-is thing you and Finn has got going on. You’re leaving soon and if you don’t do anything we’d have a really pouty and sad Finn Jones for weeks. WEEKS, Gethin! You’ve seen his puppy dog eyes. You know how we’re gonna feel. Just please, do everyone a favor and make a move before the whole cast just traps both of you inside a closet and keeps you locked up til’ we hear moans and screams. I’m serious.” She shoots him a glare and announces wearily, “I need another drink.”

 

     Gethin just stares at her retreating figure, mouth hanging a bit open. Because, really, what do you say to something like that? He does however start to walk to the corner table by the left. Finn is looking outside the window and even at this angle he can already see that the side of his mouth is turned down. Oh no. Cause you see, a sad Finn is kinda like a dog locked out in the rain right after its owner kicked it. You just wanna scoop it up, wrap it in a blanket and hug it and never let go. Which is actually something he wants to do to Finn even when he’s not sad.

      He takes a deep breath and taps the other man’s arm.

 

     “Hey.” he gives Finn a small smile as he sits right across him.

 

     “Gethin.” he breathes out. And that’s when he takes notice of the several empty bottles littering the table. Finn is definitely more than a little bit intoxicated. And so is he. He’s not sure if this is a good thing but hey, maybe this makes things a bit easier.  Alcohol loosening tongues and weakening barriers and all that. He’s about to speak up but Finn beats him to it.

 

      “I’m sorry if I’ve been sorta ignoring you all night.”

 

      He feels a pang of hurt surge through him. “So you have been ignoring me. Well, that sucks. I haven’t even left and you’ve already forgotten about me.”

     

      “Hey, no. No. It’s not that. It’s just…” Finn sighs and rakes a hand through the tangled mess that is his hair.  “Okay, it’s just if I go up to you and like talk about you leaving that makes it real. Like, you’re actually really leaving. And I am not prepared to face that certain reality, at least not what I’m sober. Cause if – _when_ you leave, who’s gonna drop by my hotel room at ass o’clock in the morning just to marathon Doctor Who with me cause I can’t sleep? Or bring me coffee whenever we have those 4 am shoots? Or make me laugh and smile whenever I’m too homesick or sad or bummed out? You’re my _partner_. We’ve been together for this thing since it started. I’m not sure how I’ll do it without you. And it’s really unfair that you’re leaving but I’m not and wow, I seriously get what Loras felt when Renly died.”

     

     He reaches out to grab the curly haired man’s chin and tilts it up so they can look each other in the eye. “Don’t be daft.” He admonishes, “It’s not like we’re never gonna see each other again… We are gonna see each other again, aren’t we? Unless you don’t want to see me again. I mean, you’d probably be back to London in like two months so maybe we can meet up and hung out. And I’m leaving you here with Natalie, and I made her promise to be extra nice to you when I go and she will be because underneath that predatory smirk is a soft, fluffy heart that loves us both. Plus, I’m gonna call you every day and text you every hour just to make sure you haven’t found some new king to snuggle with.” Finn laughs a little at that but he’s eyes still retain a touch of sadness. So Gethin stands up and tugs the other man right alongside him. He pulls Finn into a tight hug and buries his face into the guy’s curls. “So stop moping already, yeah?”

 

     Finn pulls back a bit to look at him and clears his throat, “I’ll miss you, you know that right? Like, _really_ miss you.” Finn was all wide eyes and pouted lips, and – Gethin freaks out a little – are those _tears_? And it’s really just a bit ridiculous how cute Finn looks like right now. It makes Gethin want to kiss him and just keep on kissing him until their lips are sore. And maybe it’s the alcohol, or the now-or-never feeling of the entire situation or maybe he’s just so fucking tired of stopping himself every single time so Gethin does just that.

     

     He barely notices Finn’s soft gasp when their lips touch, just keeps on pressing their lips together with increasing urgency everytime their mouths connect. His hands move to grab Finn’s hipbones, nipping at his lower lip. A soft moan leaves the space between Finn’s lips open and Gethin takes this opportunity to slide his tongue along the other man’s. They lose themselves to the heat of the kiss, hands roaming all over each other’s bodies.

     

      It’s a few moments before they realize how quiet the pub has suddenly become and pulls apart, smiling a bit shyly to each other before facing their castmates who are openly watching them. Natalie lets out a “Whooo!!!”, while Richard just mutters “Finally.” with a smug smile. It’s Gwen who starts clapping and pretty soon the others join too.

     

      Finn ducks his head to try and hide the red that’s starting to creep on his cheeks, while Gethin just laughs. He leans down to whisper something to the other’s ear, making sure to graze the shell of Finn’s ear with his teeth.

 

      “We are definitely continuing this later. I think we’d both agree that Renly deserves to go out with a bang.”


End file.
